


Exes and Ohs

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exes and Ohs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Generation Kill Get Some Porn Skirmish](http://getsome.oxoniensis.org/) for the prompt: there WAS an ex-BF for Nate, and he's trying to win him back from Brad
> 
> Originally posted 8-23-09

“Nate?”

Brad glances up from his coffee, his eyes on the guy standing next to their table. He's been in DC all of a half an hour, and already whatever privacy he and Nate have managed is being impinged upon. It kind of pisses him off.

“Matt?” Nate's voice is a mixture of incredulous and embarrassed, which makes Brad look at this guy a little more closely. He looks smooth like all the guys in Nate's DC world seem to – suit and tie and polished. Brad hates him immediately. “What are you doing here?”

“Here for a job. You?”

“The same.” Nate's trying very hard not to sound interested, though Brad can read the signs of his body. He can read Nate better than he can read himself, and he knows that this isn't a casual acquaintance. This isn't just someone Nate shared a class with. This is someone Nate's shared a _bed_ with. “How are you?”

“I'm good.” Matt sits at their table and Brad sips his coffee silently. It's disgusting coffee – chain store shit rather than the good place Nate took him to last time, because Nate has a meeting in an hour. Matt looks a lot like Nate, if Brad's objective, which he rarely is when it comes to Nate, he knows. “I should have known you'd be in DC.”

“Really? I thought I'd end up in Virginia, to be honest.”

“Nah. You got all the military rah-rah shit out of your system, remember?” Matt reaches out, the familiar gesture hitting Brad square in the gut, even though Matt's fingers don't make contact. “It's good to see you, Nate.”

“Yeah.” Nate's voice does that thing where it drops slightly, and Brad swallows a particularly bitter mouthful of coffee. If he needed any further evidence that this guy was Nate's lover at some point, he was just handed it, wrapped up in a bow. He must have made a noise with the swallow, because suddenly Nate's looking at him, blushing profusely. “Oh, Matt. Let me introduce you to Brad Colbert, one of my Marines.”

Matt turns his attention to Brad, and Brad watches the study start. This guy is sizing him up as competition, and the thing that kills Brad is that, even though he could immobilize this guy in less than 30 seconds, Matt's going to figure he comes out on top, just because he's wearing a suit and Brad is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt under his leather jacket. What gets him even more is that he's not sure that Matt is wrong. “Nice to meet you, Brad.”

This is why Brad hates the real world. He can't tell this prick the truth – that it's not nice to meet him, that he's not going to think it's nice to meet Brad because Brad's going to hand him his ass on a platter – he has to give some approximation of a smile and nod a little. “Matt.”

“Well, I don't want to interrupt your coffee.” Matt gets to his feet and opens his wallet, sliding a business card along the table next to Nate's hand. “Call me next time you're free. We'll have dinner.”

“Yeah. I will. Thanks.” Nate's cheeks take on a pinkish glow and he gives Matt a shy smile. Brad lets go of his coffee before he crushes the cup in his fist and spills hot liquid all over himself. Matt smiles back and leaves, heading toward the counter. Brad watches Nate watch Matt and forces himself to just observe. After a moment, Nate blinks and turns his attention back to Brad. “I'm sorry. I had no idea he was in DC.”

“No problem, sir.” He knows the 'sir' is a cheap shot, but he needs the distance right now. He and Nate are friends at best, when Brad can forget that Nate's an officer and he's not.

Nate frowns at the title and shakes his head. “I thought we were past that.”

“Sorry. Force of habit.” Brad smiles a little, and Nate frowns even more. You can't bullshit a bullshitter, Brad knows. “He's kind of obvious for DC, you know. Might want to watch that.”

“How do you mean?”

“He was kind of pissing all over the territory.” Brad sips his coffee again and then pushes it away. It gets worse the colder it gets. “You might suggest he be a bit more discreet.”

“I'm not sure I follow.” Nate's blushing again, which means he follows just fucking fine. “Matt's just an old college friend.”

“Yeah.” Brad looks at Nate's mouth deliberately, and he knows the moment Nate remembers the last time Brad was in DC, the last time when he pressed Nate against the wall and kissed him for what seemed like hours, nothing more than the movement of mouth on mouth, tongue on tongue. He can tell by the darkness that flashes in Nate's eyes, the desire. “And I'm just one of your Marines.”

Nate clears his throat then takes a swallow of coffee, grimacing now that it’s at best lukewarm, probably cold. “I wasn’t trying to marginalize you.”

“When being a _Marine_ marginalizes someone…”

Nate rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah. You didn’t want your boyfriend to think I was competition.”

“My…he’s not my…”

“No,” Brad agrees. “But he was, and he’s obviously still interested.” He smiles slyly and looks at Nate through his lashes. “And he thinks I’m competition.”

“But you’re not.” It’s not a question, but Brad hears the lilt at the end, the fact that, to Nate, it is.

Brad’s smile widens.” Oh, no.” There’s more in his words than he says and he knows Nate knows it. “There’s no competition at all.”

**

Brad kills time at the Air and Space Museum, waiting for Nate’s meeting to end. When he’s done there and he still hasn’t heard from Nate, he hits the Mall, watching people as he walks the perimeter. His phone rings and he smiles as he speaks. “You government proletariats sure take forever to do fuck-all, you know that?”

“I don’t work for the government,” Nate reminds him. “Though there is some chatter around here about a suspicious character casing the National Mall.”

“There’s nothing suspicious about me.” Brad settles on a bench and stretches his legs out in front of him. “Are you done making the world a better place for today?”

“Why? What did you have in mind?”

“I’m the one visiting you. Aren’t you supposed to have a mission all planned out?”

“Unlike the Marines, I thought I’d consult you and see what you were interested in doing.”

“You’re such a civilian.” Brad stands up as he spies Nate, waving. Nate spies him and comes over, sinking onto the bench beside him. “Maybe I like people telling me what to do.”

Nate gives him a sidelong glance, one eyebrow quirked up. “While I have no doubt that you enjoy living your existence being bossed around by the upper echelons who have no idea what’s going on in the real world, you’re on _vacation_ now.”

“All right.” Brad nods and looks at Nate, his face impassive. “I think we should ride [The Ducks](http://www.dcducks.com/).”

Nate can’t quite school his look of horror. “You’re joking.”

“I am?”

“Please tell me you’re joking.” Nate tilts his head, giving Brad a long look.

“Huh.” Brad leans back and spreads his arms along the back of the bench. “I kind of like it when you beg.”

“That’s not begging,” Nate informs him. “That’s imploring.”

Brad cocks an eyebrow, smile curving his lips. “What’s the difference?”

Nate grabs his briefcase and stands up. “Well, we can ride The Ducks, or we can go back to my place and I’ll show you.”

“Hmm.” Brad looks up at Nate. “Both are very tempting offers.”

“Like I said, you’re on vacation. Your choice.” Nate’s mouth is hinting at his smile, the open and honest one that goes straight to Brad’s gut, reminds him that the Corps tried to break Nate, but didn’t.

“We’ll save The Ducks for later.”

**

Brad’s hands grip the underside of the headboard, his back a perfect arc over the bed. His legs are spread wide, heels digging into the mattress as Nate thrusts three fingers inside him. Brad’s breathing loud and rough, managing to gasp out Nate’s name when Nate’s mouth closes around Brad’s sac.

“Fuck,” Brad breaths, his whole body feeling wound too tight, his muscles quivering and tense. “Please. Jesus.” His voice breaks as Nate’s mouth tightens, fingers so deep Brad can feel the press of the other two hard against him. “Fuck.”

Nate pulls off Brad’s balls and meets Brad’s eyes. Brad groans weakly, not enough air in his lungs to sustain it as he looks down at Nate. His green eyes are dark, pupils dilated. His skin is flushed and his lips are red and wet, almost obscene. “That,” Nate growls, turning his head to nip at Brad’s inner thigh, “is begging.”

“Just goddamn fuck me.” Brad’s voice is rough, desperate. Nate’s eyebrow lifts and his fingers thrust again. Brad grinds down against his hand. “ _Please_.”

Nate bows his head, teeth barely catching the skin at the base of Brad’s cock. Brad gasps, his body jerking as Nate’s tongue flicks over the skin. Wetness drops onto Brad’s stomach as he thrusts down harder on Nate’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Brad grits out through clenched teeth, his voice breaking again. “ _Nate_.”

Nate pulls away, kneeling between Brad’s spread knees, sliding the condom on and slathering it with lube. Brad’s hips keep rolling upward, body still alive with tension. “You should see yourself,” Nate’s voice is thick, but his tone is just on the edge of conversational. “Every muscle flexed, sweat shining on your skin.” Nate moves in, his dick hard against Brad’s opening. “Your tight asshole swollen and pink, ready for me. Waiting for me to fuck you.” He thrusts forward with the two last words, burying himself inside Brad.

Brad’s head falls back and Nate moves in, arms catching under Brad’s thighs and pushing his legs back, mouth hot and wet on Brad’s collarbone.

“God. Fuck. Yes.” Brad pants a word with every one of Nate’s thrusts, all of them running together as Nate increases his pace until all Brad’s able to do is make a single, long, desperate, keening noise.

Nate’s breath stutters hotly on Brad’s chest, mouth opening in a silent cry as he comes. Brad jerks, body tightening, constricting around Nate. Nate shudders roughly, panting hard. Brad makes another sound and Nate thrusts again, stretching up to kiss Brad’s mouth. The pressure of his body slides along Brad’s dick, trapping it between them, panting them both with sticky wetness.

“Come,” Nate whispers into Brad’s mouth.

“Please,” Brad moans, hips jerking wildly for friction against the triangle of soft hair on Nate’s abdomen.

Nate laughs softly. “Come on, Brad. That’s an order.”

**

Nate’s head rests on Brad’s upper thigh, Brad’s other leg is bent at the knee and tented over Nate’s waist. “I’m not interested, you know.”

Brad opens one eye. “Hmm?”

“In Matt. In anyone else.”

Brad shrugs casually. “You were once.”

“A long time ago.” Nate trails his fingers up and down Brad’s other thigh. “A whole different life.”

“Do you regret that?” Brad asks the questions lightly, though there’s nothing light about it.

“Never.” Nate turns his head to look at Brad. “You know the answer, right? When people ask you when you became a Marine.”

“I was always a Marine,” Brad answers by rote. “I just didn’t know it yet.”

Nate nods just a little, his hair tickling Brad’s thigh. “The same holds true for this.”

Brad frowns. “I don’t follow.”

Nate smiles and Brad realizes it’s not his gut where it hits him, it’s his heart. “I was always yours.” Nate shrugs. “I just hadn’t met you yet.”  



End file.
